


false god

by warmachineran



Series: Happy Sanayeon Day [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachineran/pseuds/warmachineran
Summary: sana is absolutely intoxicating.





	false god

nayeon was not born in a religious family, never was a religious person. but she knows that what she feels and what she's doing, right at this moment, is blasphemous. wonders if her soul is burning, wonders why does it feel like she's in heaven.

her head between sana's quivering legs. plants little kisses on her girlfriend's inner thighs, nibbles the skin there, relishes sana's breathy whimpers and whines.

helps her girl come down from her high. she's too smug for the absolute high it was, can feel her ego inflating and fill up their shared bedroom. being able to render the naturally charismatic and flirty girl into chanting incomprehensible words and various renditions of her name? it's nothing short of liquid arousal dripping on her spine, feels it in her bones.

nayeon raises her head to look at sana, catching the woman already staring at her, lips parted and eyes clouded with lust.

lust and love and affection.

nayeon feels the warmth that pours into her body, feels like her heart is going to burst with the amount of love she holds for this woman. so, she gets up from her position, sana already meeting her halfway and pulling her towards her.

sana's lips taste like cotton candy. sweet.

sana's kisses are hungry. she parts her lips for the blonde, lets her set the pace.

sana's mouth is warm.

and absolutely intoxicating.

they pull away after a while, needing to come up for air. nayeon's forehead rests on sana's, the latter closes her eyes and lets the prettiest smile grace her face.

nayeon pecks her girlfriend on the lips. soft and loving. completely the opposite of what their kisses were, just a few minutes ago.

in the first few months of being together, nayeon almost always had whiplash when sana switches from being sexy to adorable or adorable to sexy. it was dizzying, she would admit, how the blonde can make her weak in the knees for extremely opposite reasons in under a second.

nayeon reasons that her girlfriend is just amazing like that, embraces the teasing and the whipping noises her friends would make. what can she do, really, sana just takes her breath away.

sana opens her eyes and returns the peck, giggling, holds nayeon's eyes captive. gives her that half smile, half smirk, brown eyes glinting under fluorescent lights.

"hi."

"hi," nayeon answers back, lets a heart-shaped smile form on her lips.

sana just smiles wider, cups the brunette's face, thumb rubbing the apple of her cheek.

she leans on it for a while, closes her eyes and moves a little, kisses it reverently, the tip of her tongue poking out to lick the warm palm holding her so gently. nayeon hears sana coo at her through the fog of arousal suddenly blanketing her mind, and takes this as her cue to straddle her girl's waist, proceeds to suck and lick the latter's fingers.

when nayeon finishes and opens her eyes, she sees sana openly looking at her like she's seconds away from devouring her. and nayeon thinks that if sana kept looking at her like that, she would have agreed to whatever the blonde wanted with alarming speed, would have welcomed her, would have encouraged her.

and when sana sits up and tips nayeon to their bed, nayeon lets her. holds the blonde's head and weaves her hands through blonde hair.

nayeon thinks of sana to be her own personal goddess, hers to worship, hers to do unimaginable things to and with, hers to kiss, hers to hold, hers to love. hers, hers, _hers_.

but nayeon also thinks that sana is a false goddess, because from every story she has had come across, no god or goddess willingly worshiped their lover as well.

what kind of goddess would sana be, resting between nayeon's legs, kitten licks and gentle bites, tender hands smoothing her trembling stomach, cupping her chest.

just as much as sana is hers, nayeon is also sana's. she lets the world know this when she gasps her girlfriend's name.

sana comes up and kisses her, lays down beside her, curls up against nayeon's body to make herself smaller. she fits like this, to nayeon's shorter frame, with the brunette's arm wrapped around her waist and warm kisses on her forehead, on the top of her head.

-

nayeon wakes up to the early morning light streaming through their drawn curtains, to the sounds of the city slowly starting their day, to the hum of their appliances.

nayeon wakes up to the sleeping face of her girlfriend and she feels her heart get heavier with the love she has for this woman. she believes that she can spend the rest of infinity waking up with sana in her arms and she would still fall in love with her.

she plants a wet sloppy kiss to the blonde's forehead, to which the latter scrunched up her nose, grumbling, voice raspy and thick with sleep, "it's too early to be awake, back to sleep, please, nayeonnie."

"for you, maybe. some of us have to go to work for their jobs, y'know?" nayeon chuckles, kisses sana on lips before tugging their blanket to cover her girlfriend better and standing up.

"work sucks, cuddle with me instead?"

"stop pouting, i can't be late to work every day of the week, baby."

the blonde grumbles and sits up, lets the blanket fall to her lap, naked as the day she was born and uncaring, opens her arms. nayeon walks closer to the edge of their bed, lets the woman rest her arms on her shoulders, tucking her head under her jaw, lets her girl hum to the crook of her neck.

the brunette combs blonde hair with her hands. and right that moment, nayeon feels possessiveness and protectiveness surge through her body, feels like it her on the face, feels like a raging bull ran straight to her. sometimes it scares her, when her love knocks the air out of her lungs. she tightens her hold on sana, and whispers,

"i'm never letting you go, never letting you out of my sight."

"you better not, because i'm not going anywhere you're not in, nayeonnie."

and then, everything is all right. she can breathe again, because as much as she is possessive of sana, sana is just the same towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's that new song. Dropping my cents for #HappySanayeonDay. And my first contribution is this semi sin not sin fic LOL. IDK what I was going for when I started this, I just heard the song and a sudden inspiration of Nayeon being blasphemous and worshiping Sana came to mind.  
I had two endings in mind for this and I tried to make a poll in Twitter for it but then I realized I don't have moots there haha. So I'm thinking of writing the alternate ending for the next Sanayeon Day, instead.  
Again, this is written purely for myself and my enjoyment. Criticisms are not welcome! HAHA


End file.
